


【暗表】Magnet

by tanqing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanqing/pseuds/tanqing
Summary: Bgm，Magnet——蛇足 / clear
Kudos: 10





	【暗表】Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> Bgm，Magnet——蛇足 / clear

无法成眠的夜晚  
游戏感觉到亚图姆翻身坐起，他靠近了自己。  
亚图姆的指尖顺着露出的领口开始下沿。游戏感觉到每一寸亚图姆触碰到的地方有着灼烧般的热度。深蓝色制服的扣子被慢慢的一个个解开，黑色的背心被比自己大上一些的手上拉，弱点暴露在空气中时，游戏打了一个哆嗦，然后，被掠夺唇舌。  
“另一个…我……”  
“aibo”  
游戏感觉到亚图姆的舌头探入自己的口腔，舔过每一颗牙齿，扫刮过上颚，然后纠缠住舌头。  
“嘶——”  
舌尖被咬了一口。疼痛混着淡淡的血腥气从口腔顺着咽不下的津液从嘴角一路滴到被亚图姆拉下环在臂弯处的校服。游戏吞下不少亚图姆喂进嘴里的唾液。喘不过气的游戏眼角溢出水雾，然后听见亚图姆喉咙里的轻笑，感觉到他箍住自己的手放轻，没有放开。亚图姆的舌头伸了回去，唇贴在游戏的嘴角厮磨。  
“aibo……可以吗”  
怎么回答，无法回答  
亚图姆马上就要回到他的地方去了，不如就任由热度肆虐任由火焰烧灼两人，就算只有一晚  
沉迷。游戏看着夜间依然闪着光芒的亚图姆的眼睛，没有拒绝  
暴露在空气中的肌肤被埃及夜间的温度氲的温凉，但是每一处，每一处被亚图姆碰到的地方都是炽热的。臂弯处的校服被粗暴的拉下，少了一层保护的肌肤直接映射于亚图姆的紫瞳中。  
“albo……”  
平常一副尽在掌握的模样早就烟消云散，看着自己喜欢的人一副全身心依赖自己被圈在怀里，亚图姆不是法老王，不是决斗王，他至少在这一刻，只是一个男人，一个爱着武藤游戏的男人。  
游戏看着亚图姆不再冷静自持的样子有些好笑。  
“嗯.…….可以.….的哦.…”  
被拉起的黑色背心束缚住游戏的双臂，被迫抬起，然后，被推倒在柔软的被子上  
“另一个我…衣服……”  
“嗯.”  
束缚你，让我对你而言更加必要  
游戏的胳膊顶在床头，背心被亚图姆慢慢上移，然后停在眼睛上，双臂弯曲抵在枕头上。布料很柔软，也是习惯的触感，但是视线一片漆黑，本来夜间只有埃及清晖的月色，现在更加看不见什么。有些害怕，又不能说是害怕。知道马上要发生的事，游戏有些颤抖，不知道是对未知领域的轻微抵触，还是终于要和亚图姆发生什么的内心悸动。  
没有视觉的游戏其他感官愈加明晰。他感觉到亚图姆的指尖在肚子上的轻微触碰，听见自己皮带被解开的声音，听见拉链被下拉的金属的声音。然后，感觉到被拉下校服裤露在空气中双腿不由自主的颤抖。感觉到亚图姆炽热的呼吸打在纯白色的四角裤上。

然后突然消失，空气不再那么暧昧  
之后，他听见亚图姆咽下口水的声音，听见他解开衣扣的窸窣，听见皮带弹开的金属声音，听见衣物坠落在地上的声  
响，感觉到温度开始上升，热情再一次被点燃。  
情欲的火焰，终于烧灼起  
肌肤与肌肤触碰，游戏感觉到左侧脸颊亚图姆刘海经过的痒意。亚图姆看着游戏仰起脖子，一副全身心交给自己的模样，身体下压，同样暧昧的呼吸交织，从嘴唇来到舌尖，纠缠摩挲侵略，直到呼吸被掠夺到脑中只有亚图姆再无其他。相互交缠的手指松开，抚摸这副脆弱的身躯，明明是一个胆小的孩子已经成长到现在这样了啊  
aibo……  
游戏的手指被松开后不知道该怎么办，是拉开附在眼前的背心还是任由亚图姆支配自己。  
想要被拥入怀中，想要确认心意，越是不被允许的事，反而会燃烧的更加猛烈  
游戏放弃自己脱下背心，等待亚图姆的支配。然后沉醉于情欲，放纵也什么不好，不是吗?  
亚图姆终于放开了唇舌，褪下束缚游戏的背心，看着游戏望着自己，额头、眼睑、鼻尖、嘴角、耳垂，再到扬起的脖颈，每一寸都被亚图姆的呼吸染上红色。直到眼角泛红，溢出水雾  
游戏已经不知道到底是热还是冷，他感觉到背后密密一层的汗水，是自己、还是亚图姆让自己变成这样  
柔软的肌肤像是毒品一样引诱亚图姆沉迷，黏腻又顺滑，被吸附住后，再也不想放开。想让你染上我的颜色，想要沉醉在魅惑的时刻中。没有明天，没有现实。  
“嘶——”  
被探入的一瞬，游戏即使咬住自己的下唇依然吸了口气。  
“疼吗?”  
游戏看着可怜兮兮望着自己的亚图姆，放任他又如何，无论何时何地，武藤游戏都敌不过亚图姆。  
为了他，什么都愿意，付出对游戏来说不算什么。但他又想要被给予，想要和亚图姆永远在一起。说好了的永远在一起终觉是一场美丽灿烂而虚幻的梦而已，不如沉迷在当下，沉迷在现在，在这个夜晚。  
“不疼，快点…进来…啊!”  
被刺穿的感觉不好受，但是是亚图姆，就够了。  
呼吸纠缠交织，他们越了界，但是不后悔。  
呻吟混着尖叫，喘息混着水声，肉体的拍打声响彻在整个房间，这一夜记录在埃及荒野残骸的某处。  
游戏感觉到亚图姆的汘珠从额头滴在自己的肚子上，环住亚图姆的脖颈，拽下他，然后舔净他的汗水。  
变得「好奇怪」是因为无法克制的喜欢上你，任由你在身上肆虐驰骋。想要简单地消融在亚图姆的触碰中，无论身心都交给亚图姆就好。无论粗暴与否，或者说粗暴更好，更深刻的感受亚图姆的给予，希望连感受到温柔之类的余裕都没有。直到被塞满、溢出，直到自己完完全全属于亚图姆，直到被他标记，直到那个标记再也不会消失。  
游戏咬住亚图姆的右肩，咬的很深，溢出血迹，再细细密密的舔吻，吞咽。  
“另一个我…咬我吧.”  
“aibo?”  
“我想要你留给我的印记……”  
游戏的身上已经留下不少痕迹，深红色的草莓、青紫色的掐痕，脖颈、胸脯、脊背、大腿内侧、手肘.  
“好”  
牙齿刺破肌肤，血液滲出。锁骨处的牙印是两人的秘密。  
对于即将天亮感到不安。做的越久，亚图姆越能感觉到游戏的纠缠。天亮之后，我们该怎么办呢…我们不是分道扬镳，我们的离别是时隔三千年的错乱，一切即将回归正轨。哭泣的游戏抱着亚图姆，轻声说着“没关系的”亚图姆何尝不是折磨。  
我们幻想即使有朝一日分离了也会再度相会相互碰触。但是回不去了也无妨，那样就好。  
这不是一场梦，真实的我们拥有回忆，直到我们再次相遇。拥抱与被拥抱，确认心意，沉醉在魅惑的时刻，两人相互吸引靠近，宛如磁石一般，是命运，是爱情。


End file.
